Erotic Nightmare
by kahozruserboy
Summary: Bienvenidos al Show del Horror de Media Noche. Los íncubos son demonios de esencia masculina y de personalidad oscura. Que tienen la habilidad de tomar diferentes formas, especialmente forma humana. Al hacerlo, su apariencia tiende a ser extremadamente atractiva y seductora. Los sueños de sus víctimas son su medio para poder atormentar a las personas y abusar de ellas... JAGAN


**Give yourself over to absolute pleasure; swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh, EROTIC NIGHTMARE beyond any measure...**

_**AVISO**_

_Programación apta solo para mayores de 16 años._ _Se recomienda discreción. _

_El_ siguiente programa y la historia que vamos a presentar esta noche, pueden ser perturbadores o demasiado fuertes para algunas personas, pues contiene imágenes mentales explicitas y mucha mucha perversión. Si hay niños presentes, por favor retírelos del televisor, pero enserio, ¿qué clase de padres dejan a sus hijos ver televisión tan tarde? Da igual, sabemos que de todas maneras lo verán así que, al diablo con esto.

Imagina una habitación a oscuras, frente a ti la luz de un televisor y un presentador aparecen:

Buenas noches almas descarriadas, gente rara y retorcida.

Bienvenidos al Show del **Horror** de Media Noche.

Hoy nuestro programa especial de Halloween es traído hasta ustedes por: R.K. y Sellmart supermarket: donde puede comprar más, por menos, por más.

_Las criaturas extrañas que en nuestro mundo habitan tienden a ser especímenes complejos e interesantes como el ser humano mismo y esta noche tendremos la oportunidad de analizar a una criatura que goza de estas y más cualidades, así como también de cierto misticismo y __**enervante **__peligrosidad._

_Los__** íncubos**__ son demonios de esencia masculina y de personalidad oscura. Que tienen la habilidad de tomar diferentes formas, especialmente forma humana. Al hacerlo, su apariencia tiende a ser extremadamente atractiva y seductora. Los sueños de sus víctimas son su medio para poder atormentar a las personas y abusar de ellas. Convirtiendo esos sueños en pesadillas o, solo haciéndolos algo… húmedos. _

_Esta noche de Halloween, presentamos a ustedes un documental que ha sido grabado por el CIPSEX (CENTRO DE INVESTIGACION PARANORMAL Y DE SERES EXTRAÑOS) con el propósito de estudiar a estas entidades de oscuridad, mientras se desenvuelven en su habitad y labor; pero nosotros hemos decidido extraerlo y utilizarlo con fines de __**entretenimiento**__. (Nótese el descaro)._

_Primero que nada elegimos a nuestra víctima. _

_Un joven de apariencia dócil, frágil y __**virginal**__. Digamos, como este:_

_*Aparece en la pantalla una foto de Logan.*_

_Y también nuestro espécimen estudiado:_

_*Aparece una foto de lo que parece ser un demonio de apariencia seria y de piel grisácea, que de un momento a otro se transforma en una imagen de un joven extremadamente guapo.*_

_Y nuestro último requerimiento es una noche oscura, justo como esta, veamos…_

Era ya de madrugada. Dese hace un par de horas que los niños habían regresado a casa de pedir dulces y todo afuera parecía reposar. La luna llena iluminaba por completo las calles y algunas calabazas que aún seguían encendidas en los jardines.

-Otro aburrido Halloween. Será mejor que vaya a dormir- pensó Logan, con pesadez en sus parpados. Apagó el televisor, cansado del maratón de películas de terror de cada año y despacio subió las escaleras directo a su habitación.

La habitación del chico se encontraba en calma y a oscuras cuando entró. Al instante algo llamó su atención. Entre las blancas y traslucidas cortinas que el viento movía con suavidad, una figura oscura apareció y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Encendió la luz y con ello se tranquilizó; en realidad había sido solo su imaginación.

-Debo dejar de ver esas películas - se dijo con resignación, dirigiéndose a su armario.

Se quitó los pantalones, tomó una playera blanca, se cambió y posteriormente se dispuso a dormir. Pronto calló en profundo sueño, pero su tierno sopor fue interrumpido por un** calor** extraño que invadió la habitación y entró bajo sus sabanas, literalmente, tocando sus tersas extremidades.

**Presentador:** ¡Aquí empieza lo bueno, talvez quieran ir por palomitas antes de leer lo siguiente!

El chico entreabrió los ojos, se sentó en su cama y vio la ventana que ahora estaba cerrada.

¿Cuándo…?- se preguntó adormilado.

Sin más remedio, se levantó y se dirigió a esta, pero justo en el momento en logró abrir la ventana, un soplo de aire frio atravesó su cuerpo. De inmediato pudo percibir un aroma muy raro, como el del laboratorio de química, aquella vez que hicieron experimentos con **azufre**. La nuca del chico de pálida piel se estremeció al sentir una mirada posarse sobre ella. Al dar la vuelta, una gran sombra se formó ante su mirada. Por alguna razón, su ser temblaba un poco y su corazón latió de manera acelerada, pero no por miedo, si no por **excitación**.

El joven ya conocía aquella figura y aquel rostro que poco a poco se empezó dibujar, al tiempo en que esa misteriosa presencia avanzo frente a él. La luz de luna llena que entraba por la ventana le dio una tenue imagen del rostro **grisáceo** de aquella persona, así como también de la voluptuosidad de su musculoso cuerpo. Esa "presencia" que hasta ahora solo había estado mirándole fijamente entre las sombras, rio sensualmente mostrando una blanca y perfecta dentadura.

James… - exclamo sorprendido.

De un sobresalto logró despertar. En medio de la oscuridad inspeccionó su habitación. La ventana estaba abierta. Todo estaba en orden y en su lugar, pero algo en su estómago le mantuvo alerta. De su vientre surgió una sensación de vacío que bajó directo a su entonces dormida entrepierna. Un cosquilleo le acompaño y luego sintió una ya conocida calidez crecer entre su ropa interior, al recordar la **apetecible** imagen de quien lo visitó en sueños una vez más.

**Presentador:** _¡Y vaya que sueños!... Por desgracia o más bien por fortuna para nuestro virginal amigo, no era un sueño común. Deben saber que la mente del __**travieso **__Logan, siempre estaba centrada en aquel chico. Pero solo para ser más exacto (y descarado), ese chico de notable belleza y deliciosa anatomía, era nada más y nada menos que su__** hermano**__. Bueno a decir verdad, era su hermanastro (Así que no hay mucha relación entre ellos y nuestro íncubo está haciendo más que bien su trabajo; debo admitir)_

_Eran "hermanos" desde hace un año, pero Logan quedó fascinado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Después de todo, era el espécimen __**perfecto**__ de belleza y masculinidad juntas,_ _Aquel joven era el sueño de chicas y chicos; así que cual era el problema, soñar no cuesta nada. Siendo un chico abiertamente gay de dieciséis años, era lo más normal para el imaginar al magnificente James Diamond cumpliendo sus pequeñas y sucias __**fantasías.**__ (En su lugar, ¿quién no lo haría?)_

Una vez más sintió un calor inexplicable. Una sensación que lo poseyó con rapidez e involuntariedad.

Su mano derecha bajo hasta topar con la delgada tela de su ropa interior, casi como un acto inconsciente. Tocó y friccionó con suavidad y unos segundos después su blanca prenda tomó la forma de aquella parte del cuerpo que estaba tan acostumbrado a estimular. La mente de nuestro amigo, vagaba en un **limbo** lleno de la esplendorosa, reluciente y lamible figura de los bien marcados músculos de james. De un momento a otro su camiseta de algodón le estorbo y cayó al suelo dejando al aire su pálido pero bien formado **cuerpo**.

**Logan: **

Ya me es imposible aguantar esta presión. Quiero tocarme pensando en él, en que puedo saborear y sentir su piel. No puedo evitarlo, el solo pensar en el me hace endurecer. Tomo mi miembro y lo saco de su escondite, empiezo a frotarlo suavemente con mi mano derecha y en medio de mi morbosa **excitación **dejo escapar otra vez su nombre.

¿No crees que es muy tarde ya, como para que un **pequeño** como tú, este despierto?- me sorprende una voz en la oscuridad. Mi corazón palpita incontrolable y todo mi cuerpo se eriza. Es su voz. Pero no puedo verlo.

He…- trato de hablar sin éxito y cubriéndome con la sábana blanca a mis pies. Mi cuerpo se tensa y mis manos se enfrían. Estoy en shock.

Creo que voy a tener que castigarte-Oigo de nuevo la voz y esta vez estoy seguro que es él. No sé si sueño o es real. Me siento mareado. La habitación parece más oscura que de costumbre y una especie de neblina purpura flota en el aire.

James sale de entre las sombras. Está completamente desnudo. Veo como se relame los labios con sensualidad. Un sueño- me digo a mi mismo con la poca estabilidad que me queda.

Empieza a acercarse a mi cama. Me pierdo de inmediato en su mirada que parece brillar. Vuelvo a sentir un extraño calor, mientras quita la sábana que me cubre. El aspira con fuerza; parce que mi aroma le gusta. Su cuerpo tiene también un calor y olor distinto, **sofocante**. Se coloca sobre mí lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme. Me toma de las muñecas aprisionándome contra el colchón. Suelta un ronroneo seductor y de repente me da un lengüetazo en la mejilla. Después siento su beso húmedo, sus labios presionados contra los míos, su lengua entrar en mi boca y junto con la mía empieza una batalla desesperada.

Con uno de sus brazos me rodea y al mismo tiempo me siento frágil, pero protegido…

"Te voy a ayudar a terminar lo que por mí empezaste"- Me dice al oído y mi piel se eriza por la promesa. Posa su mano en mi pecho para luego recorrer todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi erección y empezar a masajearla de manera suave.

**Presentador: (Leyendo de un folder): Y sito:**

No recuerdo porque me sentía así, como hipnotizado y no podía moverme mucho a voluntad pero aun así, no me sentí aprisionado, sino **deseado**.- fue lo que declaró, Pero dejemos que nuestro joven amigo nos cuente más al respecto:

**Logan:**

Debo aceptar que mis sueños con james eran siempre tiernos y dulces, pero aquella noche, no me sentí incomodo al notar que me trataba con un poco más de pasión. Me gustaba. Me tenía a su merced. Sin escapatoria. Su calor corporal me hacía desear besarlo de pies a cabeza, sin dejar si quiera una pequeña parte sin recorrer. Yo simplemente le seguí el juego y no ofrecí resistencia. Fue como si la **lujuria** me dominara. Solo quería que siguiera tocándome.

Su cálida boca se apodero de mi cuello. A cada beso y lametazo que sentía, mi ser temblaba. Lo dejé bajar a mi pecho. Su lengua lamia, succionaba, jugaba con mis pezones y los mordisqueaba como si fueran **dulces**. Al jugar con ellos, me hacía suspirar y gemir descontroladamente. (No sabía que podía hacer ese tipo de ruidos involuntarios) Él, siguió por mi abdomen.

Me aferré a la sabana cuando bajó y con su lengua lamió mi ombligo. Luego, sus movimientos cesaron y al instante traté de incorporarme. Pero algo me mantuvo quieto.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mis piernas y al mirarlo a la cara, su mirada se tornó **lasciva**.

De repente y sin darme cuenta él ya había llegado a mi miembro y lo **engullía** con gusto. Su boca lo rodeaba para succionarlo, lamerlo y disfrutarlo. Mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas acariciando de manera desesperada mi torso y piernas. Podía sentir sus labios húmedos recorriendo el tronco y su lengua avariciosa me estimulaba con insistencia. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido; tanto que sentía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Estaba **preso** de una sensación electrizante que recorría mi entrepierna. Los espasmos en todo mi cuerpo llegaron a ser cada vez más notorios y frecuentes, estaba a punto del éxtasis. Yo de entre mi agitada respiración y sonoros jadeos solo pude apretar mis ojos y exclamar su nombre. Me vine en su boca con un enorme orgasmo lleno de electrizante placer y el parecía estar más que complacido saboreando y habiéndose tragado todo mi semen.

**Presentador: **¡WOW! ¿Hace calor aquí solo soy yo? La verdad no lo culpo y es que los íncubos, tienden a exudar una esencia parecida al sudor, pero las toxinas que su "sudor" contiene son una mezcla de ambrosía y afrodisiacos que hacen que cualquiera que sea su víctima, ceda de manera completa a los instintos carnales.

Me hizo sentir en las nubes, mis piernas me temblaban. Era delicioso. Él tenía algo que me dominaba y despertaba mis instintos dejando la moral y mi conciencia muy lejos. Tan lejos que cuando se irguió frente a mí, dejándome ver una vez más su hermoso cuerpo y noté aquel enorme falo que se levantaba de entre sus piernas, no dude, ni por un segundo en ceder a mis deseos. De un momento a otro su pelvis estaba a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Su enorme miembro se veía increíblemente **apetitoso** y vibrante. Sólo lo vi una fracción de segundo porque al instante lo introdujo bruscamente a mi boca.

La rudeza de sus movimientos contra mi boca me hicieron salivar demasiado y pronto me encontré sofocándome con mis fluidos. El sabor de su pene era deleitoso y sus fluidos sabían como el **licor**. También sabía dulce, acido, pero férreo como la sangre. De alguna manera mi mente daba vueltas, al igual que mi estómago, pues con sus estocadas lo graba tocar mi campanilla y me provocaba arcadas. Seguí consciente, solo para que de manera brusca, james me tomara en sus enormes brazos y me sentara en sus piernas. Yo aproveche para masajear su espalda mientras él empezaba a lamer mi barbilla, mi cuello y bajaba hasta mi pecho. Palpaba mi abdomen y mi pecho, con especial atención y necesidad, sintiendo mi **piel** y calor.

Sus ojos se posaron repentinamente en los míos. Yo simplemente admire en silencio su perfecto rostro, de inmediato una de sus cejas se arqueo y de manera extraña supe que era lo que quería. Al principio me asuste un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para oponer verdadera resistencia.

Sus brazos me condujeron de nuevo a recostarme sobre el colchón y me observo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, que ya no eran avellana si no de un negro profundo. Sus manos volvieron a recorrer mis piernas y mi torso con insistencia y glotonería. Su actitud se tornó más seria. **Ruda**. Al acariciarme casi me hacía daño y sus manos se sentían más ásperas que antes.

Su mano se dirigió a mi boca e introdujo su dedo medio en mi boca, mi inmediata reacción fue obedecer su orden y comencé a **succionar** lentamente y luego con un poco mas de necesidad. Sacó su dedo ya bastante** lubricado** por mi saliva y de inmediato bajo hasta mi entrepierna; no fue una sorpresa sentir que algo invadía mi parte trasera. La sensación de presión me hizo sobresaltar y suspirar sorprendido. Empezó despacio aun mirándome, como buscando aprobación y luego su ritmo de **fricción** dentro de mí, bajaba y subía cada vez más rápido. Mi única respuesta a su estrategia eran los gemidos que me provocaba al estimularme así. Me preparaba de manera insistente con movimientos cada vez más intensos y profundos. Pronto se le unió un segundo dedo y para cuando introdujo el tercero mi mente quedó casi en blanco.

En ese momento su voz me llamo una vez más:

Creo que hace mucho que esperabas esto ¿No **pequeño**?- me llamaba pequeño otra vez, james jamás me había llamado así y (aun en sueños) su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal. Como si fuera **alguien más**. De inmediato levanté mí vista justo a l tiempo en el que abandonaba mi trasero y entonces lo vi fue una fracción de segundos, pero fue una muy clara imagen y bastante aterrada también.

_Su cara se había vuelto tosca y seria, sus mejillas estaban hendidas así como sus parpados que se veían negros y ojerosos. Sus manos eran como garras con uñas puntiagudas y manchadas de algo que parecía ser chapopote. Unos cuernos enormes salían de su frente, un par de alas de murciélago se abrían a sus espaldas y una cola puntiaguda se movía de manera cadenciosa. _

Me aleje de él aun sobre el colchón y en un pestañear su imagen volvo a ser la del James que conocía. Pero algo en mi interior no que do conforme con lo que vio; temeroso me acerqué por mi propia voluntad hacia él y trate de besarlo como solía hacerlo en mis sueños, pero su actitud era diferente, podía sentirlo. No había amor, solo lujuria y sus ásperas manos de inmediato se dirigieron a mi antes preparado trasero y con sus dedos volvió a invadir mi **estrecha** cavidad. Me produjo incomodidad, un pequeño dolor punzante y empecé a resistirme a su contacto.

**Presentador:** ¡vaya que este chico es un tanto difícil!... No me sorprende que haya sido virgen hasta ahora…. Lo que si me sorprende, es que haya Logrado ver la verdadera apariencia del íncubo…. Esto no pinta muy bien.

Regresó a mí rostro para besarme con más pasión que antes y sin previo aviso sentí su enormidad invadir lentamente mi cuerpo. Trate de protestar, y fue entonces que en un ataque de nervios, pude alejarme de él otra vez, pero de inmediato su embriagante aliento me produjo un **letargo** al que me fue imposible resistirme. Al tiempo con sus manos abrió mis piernas y el placer tomó también mi ser al tacto de aquel tan **correoso**, palpitante y caliente miembro en mi interior.

Las sensaciones siguientes fueron tan diversas: el sentir su calor corporal sobre mí, la **presión** de su miembro llenándome poco a poco, sus manos ásperas sosteniendo y palpando mis piernas, su lengua jugando con la mía y unas ganas inexplicables de que ese momento nunca acabara.

Sus embestidas aumentaron su ritmo y también mis **gemidos** se volvieron pequeños gritos de placer. Instintivamente con una de mis manos tapé mi boca, pero el con solo mírame a los ojos me hizo retirarla, de pronto lo único que en la habitación se oía eran mi respiración entrecortada y mis placenteras exclamaciones.

No satisfecho con eso, me hablo al oído con voz ronca y acalorada:

¿Te gusta verdad?- dijo aumentando su ritmo.

Al momento no pude responder pues seguía absorto en las oleadas de placer que recorrían todo mi trasero mi pubis y mi cuerpo entero. Al no responder, él volvió a preguntar:

¿Quieres que me detenga?

Lo mire y cerrando mis ojos negué con mi cabeza. Pero eso no fue suficiente para él.

Dímelo… dime ¿quieres que me detenga? Dijo con patanería y empezó a retirarse de mí.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Es que, me hacía sentir tan bien pero me avergonzaba tanto admitirlo, al menos decirlo en voz alta. Pero el insistió mientras bajaba el ritmo y besando mi pecho una vez más.

No,…no, por favor…. Dije jadeando.

Por favor, ¿por favor que? Repitió imitando mi suplicante voz y sonriendo. Me tenía rogando por ello.

¡No te detengas por favor!- casi grite con desesperación. ¡Por favor no!

Una inmensa sonrisa de victoria y oscura satisfacción se produjo de inmediato en su perfecto rostro.

Continuo con su labor y sus **embestidas** se aceleraron cada vez más. No podía evitar sentir un poco de dolor, pero aguante y mordí mis labios ahogando algunos otros gemidos, Di un pequeño salto cuando su pene toco mi próstata y él pareció notarlo, pues me abrazó y besó, comenzando a meterme su enormidad con más fuerza y profundidad. En un momento mi trasero estaba completamente pegado a su bajo vientre. Yo solo seguía disfrutando de su **virilidad** lanzando gemidos de placer y con mis dos manos atrayendo su trasero hacia mí.

Me tomó por sorpresa que me volteara sobre el colchón de manera rápida casi sobre humana. Solo para no perder ni un solo segundo e introducir su pene en mí nuevamente; debo decir que me encantaba esa posición y el sentirlo encima de mí, ambos friccionando nuestra piel desnuda me hacía querer **más**.

En esta posición él siguió con el frenético mete y saca que me dejaba sin aliento, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda con devoción. No paraba de arremeter contra mi trasero. Su sola presencia me hacía sentir embriagado y con una necesidad infinita de nunca dejar de ese sabor.

Suyo, me sentí completamente suyo, cuando me abraza con sus brazos fuertes y masajea mi** pecho**. Cuando besa mi cuello mientras su miembro entero se concentra en un movimiento metisaca rítmico que lleva oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

El movimiento de pelvis con el que **dominaba** mi cuerpo, iba a acompañado rítmicamente de ciertas nalgadas que me propinaba de manera dominante y sensual. De la nada cambiamos de posición empezó a levantarme. Ahora estábamos hincados en la cama, mientras me penetraba abrazándome detrás de mí. Como pude me aferre a su abrazo haciéndole saber cuánto lo estaba disfrutando. Girando mi cabeza a la derecha lo más que pude, extendí la **lengua** y me uní a su boca para darle un beso delicioso, al tiempo que el empezaba sonar realmente agitado.

Sus bufidos eran muy fuertes y violentos tanto que junto con ellos sus uñas empezaron a aruñar mi piel cada vez que se aferraba más a mi espalda y torso de manera desesperada. Sus estocadas se detenían y empezaban de nuevo en un ritmo lento y aumentaban poco apoco hasta volver a ser agiles. Entre veces sacaba por completo su miembro de mí y lo volvía a introducir bruscamente, dándome punzadas profundas de puro y **absoluto placer. **Todo representaba una nueva experiencia un sueño tan lucido y real que al momento en que sentí que su pene tocaba repetidas veces mi próstata y se fundía en mi interior como si estuviéramos al rojo vivo por la fricción, también pude sentir como una vez más mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar.

Finalmente, no resistí más y de inmediato de mi pene brotó una abundante fuente de orgásmico placer y junto con ella las paredes de mi interior se contrajeron, apretando aquella enormidad que tanto me había estimulado sin tregua alguna.

¡JAMES!- grite con un gemido ahogado sellando toda una odisea de pasión y desenfreno.

Aun desorientada y un tanto aturdida mi mente empezó a trabajar como antes. Y me hizo notar que james había llegado al clímax junto conmigo y que mi trasero lo hacía evidente. Gire mis ojos para ver sus rostro y me di cuenta que él seguía tan tranquilo y fresco como si nada hubiera pasado e inclusive seguía con una enorme erección.

Él se acercó a mi rostro y me beso tiernamente.

¿Quién es ese james que tanto mencionas?

Lo mire a los ojos de inmediato y volvió a mi mente aquella imagen del demonio que había visto antes. De inmediato con miedo lo observe y al instante empezó a reír entre dientes y luego más y más alto. Quería llorar, tena miedo, me sentí tan asustado que solo atiné a gritar. La neblina purpura envolvió toda la habitación y oscureció mi visón.

Fue entonces que desperté.

No puede ser...- dije sentándome sobre el colchón. Era aun de madrugada y todo parecía estar en calma en mi habitación. Solo mall sueño- me dije una vez más.

Ah, ¿con que eso crees?- oí su voz- y yo que pensé que en verdad lo había hecho bien!.. Era ese horrendo demonio que me miraba de pie desde la ventana.

El miedo y el pánico volvieron a mí y….

**Presentador: **

Loga despertó (otra vez), sudoroso, agitado y con manos temblorosas, si, nuestro ahora no tan virginal amigo por fin despertó de aquello que pensó: solo había sido un mal sueño o más bien, despertó de una sensual, excitante, extraña y **erótica pesadilla**.

Pero no se preocupen queridos televidentes, no tardó mucho en averiguar qué no fue solo un sueño en realidad, después de todo es un chico listo y también porque, como todo el mundo sabe, no solo por una pesadilla, te queda adolorido el trasero y arañazos y chupetones en todo el cuerpo. Pero sobre todo quedo con la duda de si esa creatura de la noche volverá alguna vez…

Bueno, temo decir que, eso es todo por esa aterradora noche, queridos y muy perturbados televidentes. Les agradezco el habernos acompañado en:

**Show del Horror de Media Noche.**

**Patrocinado por:** _R.K. y Sellmart supermarket: donde puede comprar más, por menos, por más_.

Sintonícennos el próximo año, a la mima ahora y por este mismo canal (de baja producción), para ver una nueva escalofriante y porque no, provocativa historia.

Gracias y buenas noches.

_*Créditos finales y la pantalla se apaga.__*_

Bueno, está dado por hecho que no tenía mucho que hacer y pues me dedique a esta historia. Me inspire en el musical de los setentas "the rocky horror picture show", el cual es de mis favoritos y en una idea que tuve sobre los demonios íncubos, jagan me pareció la pareja idónea para esto y he aquí este tan monstruoso relato y pues también por motivos de estas festividades. Muchas gracias por tener la curiosidad suficiente como para leerlo y también agradezco sus comentarios (buenos o malos). Espero no haya sido demasiado incoherente o algo.

**¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!**

**Y nos leemos pronto.**

Su deseo parecía insaciable. Todo esto me provoca deseos inexplicables


End file.
